Violin Strings and Piano Keys
by rightfulqueertothethrone
Summary: Armin is experiencing some lonely feelings at his new school, he was never an expert at making friends but that's where music comes in and makes the situation better. Meeting new semi-friendly people in the music department, plus it always helps when a stunningly beautiful girl is involved as well. Maybe things won't be so bad for Armin Arlert at this new school...
1. Chapter 1

**"1...2...3."**

Foot steps echoed in the hallway as Armin gave himself a tour of his new school.

The halls were empty, he was the only student in the school... for the moment at least.

He was use to the empty atmosphere, ever since his parents died it had always been that way, but he didn't mind it too much, it was always better than being around complete idiots.

As he walked some more he came to a part of the hallway that was just glass walls, it was raining..the weather always seemed to reflect his mood somedays.

The only reason he even got into this prestigious school was mainly because of a music scholarship. Armin had been playing the Violin since he was four. His parents were always huge music fans and they played instruments themselves. Even after their death he still played, he knew they would have wanted him to progress even more. Not to waste such a great talent.

Suddenly a noise breaks his melancholy thought process. Armin looks to where the sound originated.

Their blue eyes meet.

"Its..a girl."

Armin stared for a couple of seconds until clicking back to his senses. Where did this girl come from? Is she a student? Is she a teacher?

These mental questions flooded into his mind. Quickly he looked away not wanting to attract more attention to himself than he already had.

Armin jumps, hearing footsteps come closer to him. Knowing it was the girl. He felt like the prey, with the predator closing in on him.

"What are you doing here?" A cold voice questions the cowardly boy.

Armin turns to face the blue eyed, very blonde girl. She was definitely a beautiful sight. She had her right hand on her hip, her hair up in a bun, her choice of clothing was a black sweatshirt and skinny blue jeans with a pair of all black skater style shoes.

"I guess thats the style now."

Armin hesitated to answer. It was obvious that he was nervous. Finally he answers: "S-Sorry..I'm new here." He felt his face beginning to turn red, his palms starting to sweat. Why was he so nervous? Its just a girl.

She clears her throat "Should have known. Why are you here so early...umm?"

Shifting his books in his hands he gives a small smile "Oh um. I just wanted to look around before the other students came onto campus." Quickly he set out a hand, putting his books in his other "S-Sorry! My name is Armin! Armin Arlert!"

The girl chuckled quietly "Nice to meet you Armin, I'm Annie. Annie Leonhardt." She answers while taking his hand to give a light shake.

[ Sorry that the chapter

is so short. I just wanted to try out the story first. ]


	2. Chapter 2

It had only been three days and the poor blonde boy had already been tripped in the hall, called a loser and had his uniform stuffed in the toilet.

Even private schools have bullies..Armin wasn't a bit surprised by that notion. He was always bullied in his old school, but the bullies here couldn't even compare to the last ones.

Armin got chills by just thinking about the countless times he was punched, shoved, beat up and even once 'tripped' down the stairs because of one of those idiots.

He walked down the same hallway he met Annie that one day. Armin smiled, remembering that moment..sure it was awkward, well he was awkward but everything about her was laid back and it looked as though she was prepared for anything. Confidence. Confidence was key and surely Armin lost that key.

He took a moment to scuffle out his schedule from his left front pant pocket to see which class he had next.

Looking down to the wrinkled yellow paper he saw that his music class was next. "Finally." He whispered as he searched for the room number.

Ring...Ring...Ring

"Why can't I find it?!" squeaked Armin. Walk running down the hallway, knowing he had about a minute left until the next bell and he would be marked down as tarty.

Looking up and down from the paper to the room numbers he then sees what looks like the right room number. Armin picked up his pace to a run and panicly looked at the number repeating it in his head.

"Yes! Here it is!"

Stepping into the class five seconds before the bell, Armin looked over the room, panting softly. It was bigger than he expected it to be. The only problem being?

The students were missing! No one, absolutely no one was in the room with Armin, the only things he saw were two Grand Pianos, about a dozen of stands, a teachers desk and other small equipments.

Armin looks down at his watch then hears the final bell. "Am I even in the right room?! What if I'm not...I-I can't be tarty on the very first day! Thats just not right!" After panicing for a couple minutes he hears the door open.

Looking over his shoulder, he sees Annie again. Freezing up he just stares blankly at the beautiful blonde girl.

Annie stands in the door way with a Cello bow in her hand and a frown on her face. "Hey! Armin, class has been moved in the room next door." Her voice sounded cold and unrelentless this time.

Armin squeaked softly and followed after with speedy movement. She lead him to the room next door, it was slightly smaller than the other but this room had students in it, nine to be exact..plus him and Annie.

All eyes were on him, he felt near faint until Annie nudged him with her elbow and walked to take a seat in the near back of the class. Armin did the same, only he sat in the middle.

Armin looked around this room, it was very simular to the other room, two Grand Pianos and the other nesessary equipments needed for a music class.

Looking down at the ground he sighed. Blocking out all of the other students. Deep in thought he just stares blankly at the floor.

Annie catches sight of Armin. His blue eyes looked focused. She wondered what thoughts were going through his mind.

The light blonde headed girl looked at all of the students, a list forming in her mind - _First Violins: Jean Kirstein, Marco Bott and Mina Carolina. Second Violins: Connie Springer, Sasha Blouse, Eren Yeager and Mikasa Ackerman. Bass: Reiner Braun and Bertolt Hoover. _She was the only Cello, of course Reiner volunteered to play Cello along with her, but that brat always tended to get on her nerves, so she turned him down politely..the second time, not so politely.

She didn't think much of her old classmates, but this Armin boy..he seemed interesting.

[I really tried to make this chapter longer than my last.]

[We'll see what happens nexttt.]


End file.
